The present invention relates in general to a lance head for refining lances and, in particular, to a new and useful lance head, comprising a plurality of expanding nozzles which are directed toward a bottom surface of the lance head and diverge from the longitudinal axis thereof, and at least one supply line and one return line for coolant, which lines extend concentrically of the longitudinal axis and between which a flow guide device for cooling the lance head is provided.